


Fishing

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [22]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: Bedtime stories and bedtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20.
> 
> I never finished the last 10 of 30 prompts. I'm thinking of doing those.

_“Your curls are so springy!”  
_

_“Your feet are perfectly odd.”  
_

_“Your eyes do not match your shirt, there, that’s better!”  
_

_“You must tell me how you got your ears to stay on your head!”  
_

_“The sun could use a bit of you, dear. It’s looking a pit peckish.”  
_

_“Your hats are the very best in all of Underland.”  
_

“You tell the best stories, Papa,” a young voice piped up.

Tarrant chuckled, looking down at the child tucked under the covers of his bed. “Why thank you, laddie, but it is not just any story. It’s a _true_  story, of a time your mother and I went fishing for compliments.”

“Yes, and it was a miracle his head didn’t swell as large as the big h- Red Queen’s.” Alice stood at the doorway, arms crossed as she glared playfully at her husband.  


“Don’t listen to your mother this one time. She’s just upset she didn’t catch any.”  


“But mother doesn’t need to catch any, you _give_  her plenty all the time,” their son astutely pointed out.  


“Right you are! For your mother is the loveliest of any land.” Pressing his lips on the boy’s forehead, he muttered, “I luv ye, laddie. Sleep well,” before striding towards Alice and bringing her into his arms.

“Goodnight, papa, goodnight, mummie.” He snuggled further into the covers, knowing they wouldn’t let him suffocate.  


“Goodnight, darling,” she responded. Alice wiggled her fingers at her husband, holding in her giggles as he wiggled them right back before threading them with hers.   
  
“Ye are the loveliest creature in all the lands,” he whispered into her ear, a shiver crawling down her spine as he nipped her earlobe.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, dragging him out into the hallway and leaning against the wall. “And you are the most wonderful Hatter who’s ever existed.”   
  
Tarrant devoured her lips, pressing their bodies together until there wasn’t a breath of space between them. She opened her mouth as his probing tongue sought entrance, whimpering in need at the rush of heat coursing through her. When she pulled away to catch her breath, she wanted nothing more than to take him right then and there as his eyes glowing with sheer love.   
“This is the first time I’ve ever gotten a compliment without knowing I was fishing.”   
  
“Isn’t that what we promised each other when we bound ourselves to each other?”   
  
“And then some,” he growled lowly, taking her by surprise when he picked her up. “Time for bed, dear wife.”   
  
“For once, I think your sense of time is quite right.”   
  
The Hatter grinned and spent the rest of the night fishing.   



End file.
